


Breathless

by HedonistInk



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Corsetry, Costumes, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Renaissance Faires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 20:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12154026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedonistInk/pseuds/HedonistInk
Summary: "Why do I have to wear this again…?" Pidge asked skeptically, looking over the outfit Lance had unceremoniously shoved into her arms. It wasn't like it was… a bad outfit or something. But it was… well it was a costume, that was for sure.Or: In which Lance drags Pidge to a ren faire and Pidge is extremely skeptical about the whole thing.





	Breathless

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a bonus prompt piece for my Pidge Ship Zine application. Just a little fluffy thing. Also wow is this really the first heterosexual thing I've ever posted on here? Wow.

"Why do I have to wear this again…?" Pidge asked skeptically, looking over the outfit Lance had unceremoniously shoved into her arms. It wasn't like it was… a  _ bad _ outfit or something. But it was… well it was  _ a costume, _ that was for sure. 

" _ Because… _ It's a ren-faire,  _ Pidgeon, _ " Lance answered, as if that justified sticking her in… whatever this was. "You have to wear something either period or fantasy. It's half the fun. C'mon, don't write it off before you've tried it.  _ Please? _ " Oh no. There it was. The pout. 

Pidge sighed, pushing up her glasses to pinch at her nose. "Okay, okay… But… what am I supposed to be again?" 

"You're a warrior faerie," Lance explained. "Fierce and deadly but packed into a compact package. And I'm a wood elf. Badass fighter and  _ total _ sharpshooter with a bow," Lance declared proudly. 

Pidge looked him over. Between the ears peeking out from his styled hair, the makeup accenting his features, the dark green and brown tunic, and the etched leather armour, Pidge had to admit, Lance did look  _ really _ good. She sighed, nodding. "Alright. Alright fine. But you owe me for this one. Next event,  _ I _ get to pick. No complaints. Sound fair? Now just… turn around or something. I have no idea how I'm going to get into this and it'll probably look weird."

Lance perked up immediately, grabbing at Pidge's shoulders and kissing her on the cheek. "I am entirely prepared for whatever weird tech conference you drag me to and I won't even complain that I'm bored for at  _ least _ six hours. I promise, you'll love it." 

"Yeah yeah, now turn," Pidge muttered, shoving Lance away and trying to not blush. Easier said than done with that ridiculous sunshine smile of his so fresh in her mind. Lance was always so  _ honest _ with his emotions. For Pidge, who had trouble sometimes  _ expressing _ her emotions, it had always been… healthy. Really healthy. 

Once Lance had successfully turned around, Pidge did as well and assessed the fabric in her arm. Okay. So… Leggings first… Then blouse… Then corset… Then…

"...Uh… Lance?" Pidge asked, not turning around. "Can you… help lace me up?" 

She could hear Lance scramble to comply behind her before there were fingers tugging at her laces. 

"Wow… Okay…  _ wow. _ You already look… So good. You look  _ fucking hot _ ."

Pidge wasn't sure if it was the compliment or the sudden yank at the laces that knocked the breath out of her. 

She wasn't sure she minded either way. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments and kudos are loved and treasured.  
> Check me out on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/interdictedink) or [Tumblr!](http://interdictedink.tumblr.com)


End file.
